Cloud computing networks may join (e.g., federate) multiple, distributed processing containers, such as data centers, communication processing infrastructure, etc., to provide on-demand delivery of information technology (IT) services while supporting varying capacity requirements and pay-for-use models. Different processing containers in a cloud can be powered by different energy sources, such as grid power, fuel cells, photovoltaic arrays, etc., having different impacts on the environment.